(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to slide valves and more particularly to a self-actuating slide valve system for launching a device in a fluid environment.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Torpedo tube systems typically inject pressurized water into the breech end of a torpedo tube as the propulsion force used to fire a projectile from the torpedo tube. Prior to firing, the pressurized water is held in abeyance by a valve whose opening and closing thereof is typically controlled by hydraulic cylinders powered by a ship's hydraulic system. In general terms, the hydraulic cylinders serve as the valve's actuator. However, the use of such an actuator delays the opening of the valve thereby increasing the amount of time required to fire the projectile. It is essential to accelerate the projectile as quickly as possible through the shutterway and ship's boundary layer faster than current ship speed.